In Which Alviss Was Drunk
by Unsugar
Summary: “Alviss never drink? Never took you as a coward, Alviss.” Enraged, Alviss took the challenge. And the MÄR team soon regretted they ever challenged the bluehaired teen.


**Title:** In Which Alviss Was Drunk

**Fandom:** Anime – Marchen Awakens Romance

**Author:** Faker of Innocence aka goldenneko

**Summary:** "Alviss never drink? Never took you as a coward, Alviss." Enraged, Alviss took the challenge. And the MÄR team soon regretted they ever challenged the blue-haired teen. [Hinted NanaxAl

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** Underage drinking, OOC-ness of the characters, chaos ensued. Bad humour as well. And as usual, bad grammatical error.

**Disclaimer:** I have checked my account bank; still do not have enough money to own Marchen Awakens Romance.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"No."

All eyes focused on the speaker. All, except for two. One of the owners was sleeping soundly due to over-loaded of Papulla Juice [1 in her veins; while the other, whose eyes were sparkling-blue in colour, stared back in sheer determination.

"But why, Alviss? You don't want to try it? Even once?"

"When I said no, I meant no, Bell. And Dorothy, those eyes won't work on me."

Alviss turned away from the dejected Dorothy only to face two pairs of pleading eyes. Actually, one and a half, since of the eyes was covered with a red bandanna.

"Why are you guys so desperate of getting me to do it?" The 16-years-old teen sighed, turning away from Nanashi and Jack to talk to Alan and Gaira, to ask for their help on stopping the rest of the team. The smirk on the elders' face, however, told him otherwise. "Alan-san, Gaira-san, not both of you too!"

"Why not, Alviss? You never give it a try before," Alviss did not know either to trust his eyes as he noticed that the smirk on the Alan's face had widened a fraction.

"Never give a try on what, Alviss?" the rest of the MÄR turned to face Ginta and his talking Ärm beside him. "What are you guys talking about when I'm not here?"

Jack let out a small chuckle on that. "Believe it or not, Ginta, Alviss had never drink Papulla Juice before!"

Alviss felt himself blushing furiously under Ginta and Babbo's scrutinizing stare. "Why should I?! I see no reason in drinking _that_ thing before!!"

Before anyone can say anything to that, an insanely happy shriek came out of nowhere.

"WAI!!!!!!!!! I WANT MORE JUICE, ED!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Snow-hime!!! No!!!!"

The rest, obviously used to that, continued their conversation like nothing happened, although Edward was no longer in the group, chasing the Papulla Juice-crazed Princess in circles.

"No one ever has a reason to, Alviss. What are you so scared about? There's nothing you have to worry about," Babbo said, although the sharp-eyed warriors could see that there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

And Alviss did not like that at all. Neither would he give up on his principle.

"And not turning up like that?" He pointed to Snow, who was still running in circles, calling for more of the alcoholic Juice, while Ed tried to calm her down. "Or maybe like Nanashi, who can't ever see the difference between his _male_ subordinate and a woman!"

Alviss smirked inwardly in triumph as the rest turned to look at the blond thief, while said man blushed. He himself did not remember when it happened, and he knew about it when his fellow Ruberia friend told him about it.

_'Damn! How did he know? I was _sure_ no one else knows about it!_'

Everyone was almost thinking of quitting making Alviss drink the Papulla Juice, since they were sure Alviss would not give up on his stand, when Ginta _innocently_ said, "Well, we all knew Snow isn't strong when it comes to drinking, and I'm sure Nanashi drank a little bit too much that night. But the rest of us can handle it quite well. Babbo, Alan-ossan and Gaira-ossan can take the drinking very well. Jack, Dorothy and I seldom drink, but when we do, we can handle it quite well too. In fact, you're the only one in the team who never drinks, _at all_. Bell and Edward are not counted in, as they are not actually part of the team."

Alviss was stunned. Just when he thought they would give up..."I… I am not supposed to be drinking! I'm only sixteen, and that age is way too young to drink!"

"But how about Ginta, Snow and I? We're fourteen, two years _younger_ than you, and we still drink," Jack quickly countered back before Alviss could say anything else. Usually he was not the one to be involved in something like this – he was scared witless with the consequences if he angered Alviss – , but watching the elder teen drinking the Papulla Juice worth any glare the blue-haired teen threw at him after this.

"If Ginta and Jack, my two young apprentices," there were angry exclamations at this point, but Babbo ignored it, "can handle drinking, why can't you, Alviss? Or maybe you are just too _scared_ to take up the challenge?"

And that question was the last straw for Alviss.

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was already late at night, and everyone had gone to sleep, to prepare themselves to watch tomorrow's War Game.

Everyone, except for the MÄR team themselves.

Ginta was stunned. For the first time, he was unable to say anything about what was currently happening in front of him.

Jack just could not comprehend about what was happening. He could only hope that he was in some sort of nightmare that he could awake from.

Dorothy was giggling guiltily, as the scene in front of her was something she never thought she could ever see in her life. Not that she hated it, though. It was quite good for black-mailing.

Babbo's jaws had fallen from its right place a few times in the past, but this was the worst one that occurred. He did not know if his jaw could ever be put back again.

Bell was on the verge of crying. Unlike Jack, she really hoped that this was a nightmare. Unfortunately, she was wide awake and the scene in front of her was real.

Edward did not even notice. He was too busy tending to Snow who had fainted again. And if he did, he would faint as well, alongside with his Princess.

Alan and Gaira silently vowed that after this night, there would be strictly no drinking for the young Cross Guard warrior.

Nanashi was thoroughly speechless. To say he was scared; quite so, since he never thought this would actually happen. But actually he was amazed and excited. The whole team's attention was on someone who was currently showing the other side of his that no one else ever knew, if not for what happened tonight.

That someone was Alviss, who was giggling childishly on the Ruberia's leader's lap.

"Mou… Nanashi-_kun_, why are you staring at me like that? Is there something wrong with me?"

More giggles from the 16-years-old youth, one fist childishly clinging on Nanashi's red shirt as he looked up at the blond with big, gleaming eyes.

'_Of course there is something wrong with you! This is just not Alviss!'_ was the thought of each and everyone of the MÄR team.

After he took the first few sips of the Papulla Juice, the team had encouraged Alviss to take more. At first he had refused; but with a challenging sentence from Dorothy, saying that even Snow could take more than that, the youth took another few sips of the Juice.

Which soon ended up as a few bottles, much to the team's astonishment.

But as they noticed the slurring tone of Alviss' voice and hiccups after his _tenth_ bottle of Papulla Juice, they had decided that it was for the best if Alviss stopped at that point. At least he had shown that he could drink a few bottles without fainting or going crazy. They tried to coax him out of it by saying that he had an important battle tomorrow, knowing that Alviss whom they knew would definitely agreed.

Except that a drunken Alviss did not even care about the War Game, about winning the Battle tomorrow or the fact that he would die and become a zombie if they lost the War. The only thing on his mind was to continue drinking.

And much to their horror, Alviss started to chuckle and giggle so un_Alviss_-ish, talking in a childish manner, and being scarily all lovey-dovey with the person sitting beside him: Nanashi.

And now he was moved onto Nanashi's lap, fingers lazily playing with the blonde's long hair.

Who would have expected Alviss to be such a drinker, and a terrifying drunk after that?

"Urm… Alviss?" Nanashi started, conscious that the Alviss on his lap is not the Alviss who he always talks to.

Alviss pouted, not a reaction the blond had expected from the drunken-warrior. "Er… Alviss? Something wrong?"

"… Do you hate me, Nanashi-kun?"

"N… No!! Of course not! What make you said that?"

Tears suddenly dwelled in Alviss' eyes, causing panic among the group. First a badly-drunken Alviss, and now a crying Alviss? This was way too much for any of them to take in one night!

"Because… because you don't call me Aru-chan anymore!!"

Silence ensued for a few minutes.

"Alviss, are you sure you want Nanashi to call you that?" Ginta asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

Alviss turned around to the blond teen and said determinedly, "Of course I want to!! It's way cuter that the usual Alviss, by the way." He then turned back to the blond he was sitting on, "Don't you think I'm cute, Nanashi-kun?"

The blond thief stammered at that. The real Alviss would scowl if anyone calls him good-looking – Kouga was a good example –; calling him cute would definitely cause the person who called him that the worst way to die. And Nanashi knew he was way too young to die.

But the pout and the shimmering blue eyes told him that if he did not agree to Alviss' childish demand, he would have to have a crying Alviss for one whole night.

"O… of course you're cute, Aru-chan. You are always cute, even during the usual time," the Ruberia leader answered slowly, as if afraid the usually-scowling Alviss would emerge anytime.

"Eh, really?"

"Y… yes, of course! You always cute, Aru-chan!" Nanashi answered, more confidently this time, sure that Alviss was still drunk and would not take his A Baoa Qu out and kill him on the spot.

The rest of the team looked at each other and silently praising Nanashi for his good skill on controlling the drunken young warrior.

"… you really think I'm cute, Nanashi-kun?" Alviss asked again, voice quieter this time.

"I'm willing to tell you many times, Aru-chan, that you are definitely, absolutely cute. More importantly, you're the cutest one in this whole team," Nanashi answered again, ignoring the scream _"What!"_ from Dorothy. Of course, he remembered to give out his best, heart-melting smile.

"Then… will you kiss me, Nanashi-kun?"

The award-winning, heart-melting smile dropped.

Jaws dropped; this time the owners were damn sure they could no longer put it onto place anymore.

Eyes, various of colours, widened to the point of impossibility.

And a shrill scream to top them all.

"ARUU!!!!!!!!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Alviss woke up the next day with a terrible hangover. He knew it was a bad idea to agree with the rest to drink last night. To make things worse, he could not remember what had actually happen.

It did not help the blue-haired teen that the rest of the team avoided him each time he asked them about that night. Even Bell, Alan and Gaira avoided the topic each time he talked to them and asked them about it.

Snow and Ed simply did not know anything. Not that Alviss minded; he knew that the princess had fainted while he was still conscious, thus the dog was busy tending to her and not caring about anything else.

Ginta, Babbo and Jack ran off each time he approached them. The only times they did not run off were when they asked the youth for advices, and even then they talked so fast he did not have time to ask them.

Dorothy did not avoid him, though he noticed her smile was forced each time he talked to her, as if he had done something deadly wrong to her.

Nanashi was the only one who did not act weird towards Alviss, but he noticed that when the thief thought he did not see, he would put a totally satisfied smile while looking towards the cursed youth.

And each time he noticed that, Alviss wondered if it was the best if he just pretended that he did not care. He had a feeling he might kill someone if he knew the truth.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Note:

[1 – I really don't know the real name of the juice. In the manga, it was stated that the juice is indeed an alcoholic drink. But it has its own name in the anime but I don't know what. Sorry!

Author's Note: Yay!!! Drunken Alviss! And do you think Nanashi comply with Alviss' wish? Do tell me your opinion!

Love the drunk Alviss or hate him? Please read and review!!!

Thank you for reading.

F.o.I aka Goldenneko


End file.
